Wet Dream
by FeistyDreams
Summary: Nozaki has a wet dream involving Sakura, and has difficulty facing her the next day.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt by Tumblr user pervertedequality.

* * *

><p>He was hunched over his desk, working out the last of the details on his manuscript so that he could submit it before the deadline. Reaching over blindly, he found the warm cup of tea always left carefully in the exact same spot and took a sip of it while leaning back enough so if he dripped, it wouldn't get on his work. Not long after setting it down, the wet cloth set over the back of his neck and shoulders was replaced with a fresh, hot one, relaxing his muscles as he continued the strenuous work without stop.<p>

Finally he was able to put down pencil and lean back in his chair, enjoying the heat over his neck as he closed his eyes and reveled in the completion of his work. "Nozaki-kun! All set?" a sweet voice called out, and he turned in his chair to smile over at his girlfriend, Sakura, who diligently stayed by his side and made sure he had everything to stay comfortable and not injure himself as much during the rush to meet his deadline.

"Mm. It's done."

She gave him a bright smile and walked over to him, gently turning his chair so that his legs were free from the desk. "Good. Then... let me help you finish relaxing."

He stayed leaning back in his chair as she took to her knees in front of him, his eyes never leaving her form as she took her time and care with him. She unfastened his button and zipper with practiced ease, glancing up at him with an impish grin before taking him in her hand and between her lips. With a groan, his head rolled back, and he simply let himself enjoy her actions. His breathing became shallower and quicker, his hands gripping the armrests to his chair, knuckles turning white as he grew close to his release. A strangled warning and long moan marked the peak of his pleasure, and he gasped to catch his breath.

When Nozaki opened his eyes moments later, it was to the dark view of the ceiling in his bedroom. He blinked bleary eyes as he tried to calm his breathing and racing heart. Shifting slightly, he grimaced as he became aware of how uncomfortable he was. He got up and dazedly stripped himself and his bed, getting the laundry going before hopping in the shower to clean himself off. Back turned to the showerhead, for a brief moment the spray of hot water sent him back into the fantasy his dream had built up for him, where Sakura was his girlfriend and took such care of him. It felt like those wondrous hot towels she had put on his neck, and he drifted back into that fantasy for a moment before dragging himself out of it and back into reality.

As he became more and more awake, the full weight of the dream settled heavily on him. His face was red as he prepared his breakfast and packed his lunch, and he wondered how he was supposed to face Sakura. He was overcome with guilt, though he wasn't sure why, either. It wasn't as if he had ever intended to have that dream, and he couldn't very well be held responsible for what his subconcious dredged up, but he was guilty all the same for having such thoughts about her. It didn't seem to much matter how much he tried to reason with himself that it was unreasonable to feel that way.

School was going to be interesting. He couldn't very well avoid her completely, that would be suspicious, but every time he thought about her he panicked. He had hoped that maybe things would be easier once actually at school, but it was even worse. For some strange reason, his mind seemed determined to convince him that everyone could read it, and whenever any of his friends spoke to him, he all but shouted something defensive and left. That even meant him getting out of his seat and exiting his classroom quickly when Mikoshiba stopped by during the lunch break. Everyone eyed him suspiciously, and the rational part of him knew it was because he was acting suspicious, but even so, he continued to believe that somehow, beyond all reason, they all knew what he had dreamed, and were judging him for it.

"Nozaki-kun?" That sweet voice called to him when he was trying to escape the school at the end of the day, and he flinched. It was so full of concern that he couldn't just leave, and he turned to look at Sakura who stood there with worry etched into her expression. "Nozaki-kun, is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, everything is fine, Sakura. Fine. It's all just fine," he rambled, his voice quickly becoming hoarse. He couldn't even look at her for long, and he turned his head to stare out the large window and up at the sky, trying to admire the clouds but it was difficult when he could see her reflection in the corner of his eye and hear her approach.

She stopped a few steps away from him, her head tilted curiously, "Nozaki-kun, please. What's wrong? You're acting strange today."

"N-No, no I'm not. It's in your imagination."

"Nozaki-kun!"

Now she was being demanding. He looked at her in surprise, and her determined expression softened somewhat when he held her gaze for more than a second. "Nozaki-kun... I didn't, do anything wrong, did I?"

"No..."

"Then why...?"

He stared at her, his throat tightening and his face heating as the imagery of his dream came back to him, along with the guilt. Swallowing thickly, he hoped no one was in the corridor with them, because he didn't dare break eye contact with her to check. At least, things had been silent around them, so he hoped so. "_Ihadadirtydreamaboutyoulastnight, pleaseforgiveme, I'mreallysorry!_"

"Eh?" She looked up at him in confusion after he spoke so quickly. The words sank in after a moment, and her eyes widened. Her face turned red, and she squeaked and stammered as she tried to make some sort of response, though she didn't even know what. They stood there in the hallway staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, as they each waited for the other to react in some way, or say something else.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Sakura could think enough to respond to the stunning revelation, the sun was starting its descent, flooding the hallway in dark orange light. Unfortunately, the only thought that was powerful enough in her mind to be voiced was one that she would have loved to have stopped if she had been better capable of managing her thoughts just then. "...What was I like, in the dream?"

"What!?"

That seemed to startle him enough to get his own mind racing, and she took a step towards him with a thoughtful frown. "What was I like?"

"What do you mean, what were you like!?"

"Well, was I some weird fantasy version that just looked like me but didn't act like me, or was I more myself, or what?"

"Uh? Uh, you, you were, _you_."

"But we were... doing... ah, _things_?"

"Y-Yes."

"Like what?"

He was staring at her in disbelief, and that surprise was all that allowed him to actually continue responding. "...Uh, we, we were dating, and, I was working on my manuscript, and you were there making things easier, and, uh, when I finished, you, you said you wanted to help me relax, and, uh, you, uhh, you..." He couldn't quite voice the next part, and he glanced down meaningfully, his face turning even redder, so much so that he thought he might pass out from all the blood rushing through his head.

She followed his gaze, and when it settled just under his belt, she flushed a bright red herself and glanced aside nervously so that she wasn't staring at him. Shyly looking back up at him, she toed the ground, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "Is that, something you want...?"

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, that, that last part, we'd have to, you know, we'd have to go out on a few dates first! But, but the rest, I mean..."

"Uh..."

She cleared her throat and lifted her chin defiantly, quickly spinning so that her back was to him. "Think about it!"

"Uh..."

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, Nozaki-kun!"


End file.
